falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
英克雷電台
Enclave Radio is a radio station run by the Enclave and broadcast from the Raven Rock mountain complex. It is hosted by President John Henry Eden and airs patriotic music, as well as President Eden's "frank discussions" and "chats" as well as "inspirational quotes". The Enclave has dispatched a number of eyebots to ensure that citizens without a radio can hear the broadcasts. Megaton resident Nathan is revealed to be a big fan of this station and the Enclave as a whole; he is often heard humming tunes from the station's broadcasts. This is the first station the Lone Wanderer receives after exiting Vault 101; while Galaxy News Radio's broadcast range begins just a small walk to the south of the Vault 101 entrance, the signal is too weak to be more than static, and Agatha's Station is offline until the Agatha's Song quest is completed. A few non-player characters point out the repetitive nature of the Enclave Radio broadcast, and question whether it is a live broadcast or an old pre-War recording that's been on infinite loop for decades. Broadcast schedule The station plays a small handful of patriotic songs, broken up by long monologues from President Eden. One of the monologues discusses his love of baseball in detail, while another mentions his childhood pet, but all generally end with a patriotic message and his pledge that the Enclave will save America. One such monologue reveals Eden's hatred for the pre-War government, referring to them as "half-wits" who caused the Great War due to their "incompetence," while another is a vague discussion of Eden's right to be president; he says that there obviously must have been an election, but he cannot go into the details for "interests of national security," and that he will of course surrender his post when his term is up, without stating when that is. While the Lone Wanderer is working through The Waters of Life, Enclave soldiers will begin attacking; at this point, the station messages will change to include a variety of messages from President Eden discussing how the Enclave is now "in your neighborhoods, in your lives, in your hearts" as they pursue their goals of bringing America back. One of these messages is an announcement by Colonel Autumn, speaking briefly of the purpose and methodology of the Enclave troops out in the Wastes. This station will be taken offline if President John Henry Eden is persuaded to self-destruct, along with the Enclave base at Raven Rock, in the course of The American Dream quest. Leaving President Eden without destroying him will prompt a new radio broadcast segment about Project Purity, and how it will soon restore America to its former glory (an oblique reference to the modified FEV virus, which Eden presumes the Lone Wanderer will inject into Project Purity to kill the populace of the Wasteland). Finally, during the climactic assault on the Purifier in Take it Back!, Eden (if still alive) will broadcast a final message of defiance, cheering on the Enclave defense against the Brotherhood of Steel assault and loudly declaring, "No one, NO ONE will take this great nation away from me!" This message will loop continuously until the end of the game. If Enclave Radio is no longer on the air, at least some of the residents of Rivet City will discuss this and will associate it with a big explosion on the horizon to the North West. Intros | | | | | | | | | | }} Outros | | | | | | | | | | }} Inspirational quotes | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} Speeches of John Henry Eden Speech 1 - 棒球 noicon|center Speech 2 - 重建首都廢土 Speech 3 - 我的总统职务 Speech 4 - 讓我们清点一下 Speech 5 - 废土的孤儿 Speech 6 - 我们来谈谈政府吧 Speech 7 - 水，隨處可得的水 Speech 8 - 上校的回歸 Speech 9 – 我们在战争 Notes In Fallout 4, the Settlement Recruitment Beacon has the same playlist as Enclave Radio, except for John Henry Eden's "chats". Behind the scenes President John Henry Eden's discussions are loosely based upon the "Fireside Chats" broadcasted by President Roosevelt during the Great Depression. Much like the Enclave Radio, these promise reform, change, and ask the people for support. The song Stars and Stripes Forever is played with president Eden talking over it, in an identical manner to a scene in the film A Boy and His Dog. One of John Henry Eden's thoughts on the Enclave radio is reminiscent of another computer game that Malcolm McDowell, the voice of Eden, acted in. The thought is "The price of freedom is eternal vigilance", originally a well known quote by Thomas Jefferson, which is also McDowell's climactic line in the final sequences of the game Wing Commander IV: The Price Of Freedom. McDowell's role is that of Admiral Tolwyn, a power-crazy military commander whose goals and methods are very much similar to those of John Henry Eden in Fallout 3. Bugs With the Broken Steel add-on, the station will be offline after Take it Back! has been completed even if the player did not persuade John Henry Eden to destroy Raven Rock. Once Who Dares Wins is completed, however, the radio station may appear again. All it broadcasts is "We stand now, at the precipice." This glitch may also occur as soon as the player leaves Raven Rock, regardless of whether any add-ons had been purchased. It will loop the message "We stand now, at the precipice." Songs * America the Beautiful - Samual A. Ward (1910) * The Battle Hymn of the Republic - Julia Ward Howe (1862) * Dixie - Dan Emmett (1861) * Hail, Columbia - Phillip Phile (1789) * Marine's Hymn - Jacques Offenbach (1867) * The Stars and Stripes Forever - John Philip Sousa (1897) * The Washington Post - John Philip Sousa (1889) * Yankee Doodle - Dr. Richard Shuckburgh (1770's) Video Category:Enclave technology Category:Fallout 3 radio stations de:Radio Enklave en:Enclave Radio es:Radio Enclave fi:Enclave Radio pl:Radio Enklawy ru:Радио Анклава uk:Радіо Анклаву